


Two Worlds: A Plan?

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Two Worlds [2]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot, Reader-Insert, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: The group hatch a plan, hoping they can defeat the Avatars.





	Two Worlds: A Plan?

“Wait. So-you’re telling me, you have this group of…what? Angels? Demons?” Dean questioned, not able to wrap his head around the thought of a collective group, capable of manipulating realities and time.

“They’re none of those things. They are a collective of magical beings. The more members, the more powerful they are. It seems a few demons have joined their ranks, giving them enough power to, not only alter our reality, but combine our two as well”, Leo explained. 

Dean massaged his head. 

It was bad enough they had djinn, and fucking Gabriel in their world.

But this group sounded a whole lot worse.

“Well-you’re the Charmed Ones. If the show is right, you’re supposed to be the most powerful witches of all time. Right?”

The sisters nodded, y/n smiling, and slightly freaking out over meeting his idols.

They might have been a show in his world, but Charmed had saved him. 

The sisters inspired him with their loyalty and faith. The way they didn’t give up, despite everything that had happened.

Sam nudged y/n, seeing his friend distracted.

Y/n shook his head, getting rid of the star stuck feeling he had.

“Sorry. So-if you’re that powerful, shouldn’t you be able to just-like-blow them up? Or vanquish them?”

“It doesn’t work like that”, Leo interjected. 

“The Charmed Ones are the most powerful witches. But the Avatars, as a collective, especially with this many, are much more powerful. They can protect themselves completely. Create little pocket dimensions, so we can’t get to them”.

Y/n had no idea what to do. 

If they couldn’t do anything, who could?

“Wait-so if we’re in their world-no-I don’t get it. If our worlds have merged, are you still and angel and the King of Hell?”

Crowley and Cas looked to each other, wondering the same thing.

“Wait, wait. King of Hell? So that makes you a demon”, Prue commented, her eyes focussed on the King, wondering if he was dangerous.

“Don’t worry. He’s-he’s not gonna hurt anyone. At least, I hope not”, y/n said, mumbling the last part, hoping Crowley would behave himself.

“Can’t promise anything, pet”, Crowley joked, everyone giving him a look as his smirk wore off, backing away with his hands in the air.

“So-how do we defeat them?” Sam asked.

The girls and Leo looked to each other, disappointment on their faces.

“We-um-we can’t”, Phoebe answered.

“What do you mean, you can’t?” Dean questioned.

“I mean, the potions to kill them-well-there are none left. As much as we’ve tried, it’s just impossible to make them ourselves”, Piper replied.

The men all sighed, knowing this event would have some sort of major consequences. 

What? They had no idea. 

But two worlds being merged together. This wouldn’t be good.

“Wait-Cas-shouldn’t the angel blade kill them? I mean, we killed demons, and angels, and basically almost everything with them. We should be able to kill Avatars as well. I mean, it’s not like they’re gods. And if we can kill angels, we should be able to kill them with these weapons”, y/n explained.

The girls didn’t look too convinced. 

It seemed like a good idea. 

But at the same time, what if they attempted to kill one, and the blade didn’t do anything to harm the Avatars? 

They couldn’t risk it. 

Not with the blade on its own, anyway.

The girls made their way up to the attic, the men all following them.

Y/n marvelled slightly. 

He knew this situation was serious. But it wasn’t every day that he got to meet the characters who shaped his life.

He stared at all the pictures as he climbed the stairs-Penny and Patty. The sisters together. Leo. 

But there were no children in these pictures.

“Um-Piper?”

“Yea”.

“Do you have any children?” he asked, trying to make it sound like an innocent question.

She furrowed her eyebrows, not knowing why he would ask this.

“No. Why?”

“Oh, nothing, I was just curious is all”.

He stopped talking, Piper walking into the attic behind Prue, slightly confused, but not thinking much of it.

The sisters huddled around the book, the Winchesters, the angel, the King, and y/n standing opposite, watching the witches flip through it, trying to find some information.

“Ok, so…” Prue began after a few minutes, finding the page she needed. 

“This is the most powerful potion we can make. I think if we maybe coat this blade that can apparently kill angels with it, then we can stand some sort of chance”.

The men nodded, thinking it was a reasonable plan.

But Phoebe interrupted them before they got their hopes up.

“But, you see, the thing is, we sort of need the Source’s flesh for this”, she chuckled nervously, knowing that wasn’t going to be the easiest task. 

Y/n’s eyes widened. 

He remembered the Source from the show, the weird one eyed creepoid who ruled the underworld.

“The Source? Isn’t he just gonna try to kill you when he sees you?”

“Most likely. But-hey, it’s the best we got”, Paige answered, her attitude the exact same as y/n had watched on TV for years, smiling at it.

“Why do you keep smiling?”

He snapped out of his thoughts, looking to Phoebe as he struggled to answer.

“He loves your show in our world. You know-the Charmed Ones this. The Charmed Ones that. I think he’s just a bit freaked out, y'know?” Dean answered for his boyfriend.

The girls chuckled, y/n smiling at Dean, a loving glimmer in his eyes.

“Wait-so-Crowley, do you still have your demons then? If our worlds have merged, we should have our demons. And then your ones”, Sam said, looking between the King of Hell and the Charmed Ones.

“Probably. I mean, their underworld isn’t really hell, is it. Hell is a whole other thing”.

A knowing smirk painted itself on y/n’s face. 

“You watched that box set I gave you for Christmas. Didn’t you?” he said smugly.

The King’s face heated, the red tint making him look adorable as he shrugged, trying to ignore the topic.

“Christina! Britney! Kim! Mariah! Come here. Now!”

Suddenly, four women appeared.

“Apparently, I do have my demons”, he said, lifting his eyebrows.

“My King. We have been trying to find you. Something has changed. The demons-most of them are out of control. It seems something is killing them off”, one of the women explained, her voice desperate and pleading.

It was at times like this, that y/n realized, they may be demons, but there was still some feeling there.

“Yes-well-this is why I need all four of you with me. We have a ruler of the Underworld to meet”.

With that, the group got ready, the boys going out to the impala to get the rest of their gear, y/n staying with the witches as they provided him with a few potions, ready to meet the Source Of All Evil.


End file.
